


Waking Up

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Cute and Silly Bilbo, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Healthy Thorin, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nightmares, Some Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin loves to wake up in the morning. He gets to see his Bilbo, the sun shining bright and getting kisses. There was only one reason why he hates it though. </p><p>Read and find out!</p><p> A short and cute fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on fanfiction.net

Waking Up

x-x

Thorin sighed in content as he woke up to a feeling of a small hand caressing his chest. He blinked and smiled in return to Bilbo's own cute smile. Seems like Bilbo woke up before him again.

"Good morning,love," Bilbo whispered, kissing Thorin's lips softly.

"Mm,good morning." Thorin smiled even bigger as Bilbo snuggled up beside him more. He loved to wake up to this every morning. Seeing his beautiful lover right by his side, flutters of kisses, and the sun shining through the window warms his heart. He is a lucky dwarf.

"No nightmares at all this time, Thorin," Bilbo said against Thorin's hairy chest.

This is the only part he hating about waking up. Ever since the Battle of Five Armies and his gold sickness, he suffered nightmares of reliving it. He hated to see himself making Bilbo miserable every night. Though, Bilbo helped him through it and this was only the few times he wouldn't have a nightmare.

He couldn't wake up or live without his dear hobbit.

He suddenly felt little sweet kisses against his neck. He sighed and brought Bilbo up to kiss him fully on the mouth. They passionately kissed, tongues swirling around the other, making them both moan in the kiss. Bilbo moved to sit on top of Thorin and continued to kiss him.

"Kili and Fili might come busting through the door if we continue this for the next whole hour," Thorin said when they moved apart.

"What does it matter? I want you Thorin," Bilbo disappeared under the sheets, Thorin feeling a hand grip his crotch.

Oh yes. Thorin loves waking up.

x-x

The End


End file.
